For The Love Of It
by Pay Backs a Bitch
Summary: Jakotsu starts hitting on Inuyasha and trying to kill Kagome, so Inuyasha tells him that Kagome is his mate. How will the group deal with Inuyasha 'pretending' Kagome is his mate. Complete
1. Pervert

**I started a new story so I hope you like it.**

**I own nothing

* * *

--Field of dead bodies--**

"O my. I'm defiantly getting closer. Soon I shall meet up with Inuyasha. Then he and I shall be together forever. Especially since I've already killed Kikyo. All that stands in the way is that Kagome girl. I shall prove my love to Inuyasha by killing his new lover and his ex-lover." said a crazy human.

* * *

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARE TOO! SIT!"

"ARGH"

"Listen Kagome, you gotta hear me out. I'm not a pervert." Inuyasha yelled.

"Then why did you lift up my skirt and grab the back of my thigh?"

"Because I had to!"

"What? Would I have died if you hadn't felt me up?"

"No, but Myoga was on your thigh and you would have killed him if you had found him on your thigh."

"Your still a pervert."

"How?"

"How would you know he was on my thigh, unless you were looking at my thigh.?"

"Ummmm... I can explain."

"OK explain."

Ummm. Can you give me a minute to think of an excuse...I mean...I smelt him around your thigh?"

"Nice move, Mr. Smooth. SIT"

THUMP

"I'm going back to camp now. I'll speak to you when your not a pervert anymore." Kagome turned on her heal and headed back to camp.

Inuyasha picked up his head and tackled Kagome. They fell to the ground just as sword landed where Kagome had been standing seconds ago.

"Dammit. I missed. O well second times the charm." said the crazy human.

"Why the hell did you attack us?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Because she need to DIE!" The human attacked Kagome again, but was thrown back by Inuyasha.

"Why the hell do you want to kill Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because once she's out of the picture we can finally show the world our love!" screamed the human.

"Why the hell do you think I would love you, a GUY, when I can love a WOMAN!" Inuyasha screamed.

"O well." Jakotsu said. "You'll learn to love me."

"No. I could never love you when Kagome..IS MY MATE!"

* * *

**Wow. I got bored so I thought of a new story. I hope you like it. It won't be too long. Maybe ten chapters at the most, unless people really like the story. Review.**

**Pay Backs A Bitch**


	2. Mate?

**Wow. I can not believe the response I got from chapter one. I guess people really like the story. Ok so there's chapter 2! There is a lime in this chapter so be warned.**

**Me: Ok my cute little friend here have kindly offered to help me with the disclaimer.**

**Inuyasha: grumbles grumbles. She owns nothing.**

**Me: Very good Inuyasha. Here's the ramen I promised you.**

**Inuyasha: Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

"She's your...mate? But I can't see a mate mark on her."

"Yeah well, we haven't gotten that far yet. We're still too young by demon standards. But we cuddle and stuff. We can do that by demon standards." said Inuyasha.

To prove his point he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, put his right leg between hers' and out her head under neither his chin. Kagome was literally wrapped up in Inuyasha. Kagome was too shocked to do anything, then she started to realize the position they were in she started to squirm. Inuyasha noticed this and started to purr. Kagome felt it against her back and calmed down.

"Now, Jakotsu, please leave my mate and I alone. We haven't done to you and if you kill Kagome, I will die as well." said Inuyasha.

"Fine then. I'll be back soon though." Jakotsu blew a kiss at Inuyasha and turned to leave into the forest.

Inuyasha turned to face Kagome. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Well apart from nearly being killed and getting a MATE. I'm perfectly ok."

"Yeah...ummm..about that. We're gonna have to pretend to be mates for a while. So some things will have to change." Inuyasha said.

"Like what? And do I want to know?" asked Kagome.

"Well. We're gonna to have to do stuff like hugging, sitting beside each other, kissingand feelingeachotherup." he said that last part really fast.

Kagome's eye was starting to twitch. "What were those last two?"

"Aaa...sitting beside each other?" Inuyasha said.

"No, after that."

"Kissing."

"And"

gulp "Feeling each other up."

"WHY?"

"Cause I don't wanna be mated to a guy. And besides, you won't eve notice I'm doing anything."

"Why won't I notice anything?" Kagome asked.

"Cause your brain will be to fuzzy from pleasure."

"What's that supposed to me..." Kagome stopped speaking. Inuyasha had come up to her face and started sucking on her neck. Hard. Right at the pulse.

"Inu...Inuyasha. What are you..you doing?" Kagome asked as her knee's gave out. Luckily Inuyasha's arm was around Kagome's waist. His thumbs gentaly brushed over her stomach. All Kagome could do is moan. Inuyasha smirked and pulled away from her neck, pleased with the large red mark on her neck where had mouth had been.

"So Kagome." he said while Kagome tried to get her breathing back to nirmal. "Will you be my mate? I promise to give you even more pleasure."

"Fine. Just don't sneak up on me again, ok?"

"Aww Kagome. That takes all the fun outta it. Then you'd know when I'm gonna do something like this." he said as he dragged his tounge from her chin to the bottom of her ear lobe and nibbled on it.

"Please?" he asked giving her the puppy dog look.

"No"

"I'll let you play with my ears." he said.

"Fine" Kagome sighed. He had used her weakness. "Just don't do it very often."

"K"

* * *

**That's all folks.**

**Pay Backs A Bitch**


	3. Name Calling

**Me: Ok. I'm being commanded to update this chapter. So your wish is my command. And NO!**

**Inuyasha: How'd you know I was going to ask you something?**

**Me: Cause I'm physic.**

**Inuyasha : Ok...**

**Me: No I don't care how much you ask you have to DO something before you get your ramen.**

**Inuyasha: She owns nothing except ramen that will soon by mine.**

**Me: Ok..Someone's been to crazy town. Here's your ramen. (Gives ramen to Inuyasha)**

**Me: Here's chapter 3 for you (posts chapter 3 after this useless note)

* * *

**

After finishing off their 'make-out-fake-out' they separated and looked away blushing.

'God' thought Inuyasha. 'I've thought it would be good but, it was terrific!'

'O MY GOD' thought Kagome. 'I can not believe that just happened.'

Inuyasha was the first to get his composer back.

"Come on Kaggykins. We don't want the others to think we're naughty, now do we?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome blushed.

"What did you just call me?" Kagome asked. "What has gotten into you lately?"

'That's a good question. Why am I acting like this?' he thought/

**--Inuyasha's mind--**

"Finally! I'm free to release havoc and destruction! Mwa ha ha ha." screamed a perverted Inuyasha.

"Listen." said his human half. "You can't come out till later on in the story."

"Why?" asked the perverted part.

"Because they (referring to Inuyasha and Kagome) need to take things a little slower." said his demon side.

"Why?"

"Cause if you come out now I have nothing to write about in between!" yelled the author.

"I'm going now. Cya in a later chapter." said the perverted half running off into a dark corner.

**--Outside His Head--**

Why'd you call me that?" Kagome asked again.

"Because mates usually have pet names for each other, my little Kaggykins." Inuyasha said.

"Well than, Inu-winu-cutie-wootie, I guess that's ok then."

"You can't make my pet name that long." Inuyasha yelled.

"Why not?" asked Kagome.

"Cause it'll take too long for the author to type up." Inuyasha said. He also didn't like the name.

"Fair point. I've got it! Inu-poosie-woopsie."

"No."

"Inu-dumplings?"

"No."

"Sweetie weetie?"

"No."

"Muffin?"

"No."

"Cupcake?"

"No. What do you think I am? Food?"

"Guano?"

"HELL NO!" (Guano means bat poop)

"Yashie?"

"Fine."

"YAY!"

"Come on Kagome, I'm serious, we have to get back cause it's almost dinner time."

Kagome looked at the sun setting over the horizon. "O I guess I lost track of time. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku must be worried."

"Keh. Why would they be worried? You've got me around. So nothing could possibly go wrong? I could find them or a demon at any time with this nose. As long as nothing washes away the scents." bragged Inuyasha.

Then the rain started to fall, washing away the scent trail to camp.

"Damn. Now we need to find a place to sleep and something to eat." said Inuyasha.

'This is gonna be a long night.' thought Kagome.

* * *

**OK. I will probably only be updating once a week, cause of school. But I have the next chapter ready to type up and if I get enough response (7 reviews) I might put it up earlier.**

**Cya**

**Pay Backs A Bitch**


	4. Nighty Night

**Me: Ok I said I'd update and I am because people are reviewing a lot.**

**Inuyasha: Yeah you actually wrote a good story for once.**

**Me: Shut up Inu-winu-poopsie-woopsie.**

**Inuyasha: Shut up! And what was with those names last chapter?**

**Me: Well I thought they were cute _cupcake!_**

**Inuyasha: That's it! I don't care how much ramen you have I'LL KILL YOU FOR CALLING ME THOSE NAMES!**

**Me: (running for my life) I don't own that angry hanyou behind me.**

**Inuyasha: (catching up) Now your mine!**

**Me: (pulls out chocolate bar) I surrender, you can write this chapter. Just don't hurt me.**

**Inuyasha: Deal...but first.**

**Me: Ahhh nooo...please I beg you NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Inuyasha: Now that she's outta the way, here's chapter 4

* * *

**

"Hey Kagome. There's a cave over there. I'm gonna put you there, then go get us something to eat. So don't leave the cave." Inuyasha said as he put her in the cave.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't leave the cave, gotcha." Kagome said shivering. The rain had been cold and she only had her uniform on. Inuyasha noticed this and made a mental note to try and find some bear fur to use for blankets. He knew Kagome would like that

Inuyasha left the cave to go find some food and fur while Kagome tried to make a fire. She finally managed after 20 minutes of struggling. Fifteen minutes later, Inuyasha came back with a dead deer, 2 rabbits, a wolf pelt and a bear pelt. Kagome took the rabbit that Inuyasha had already skinned and put them over the fire. Inuyasha put the deer down. He'd have to skin and

cut it after he made them a bed.

Inuyasha took off his red jacket and spread it out on the ground. Beside it, he put the wolf pelt. Kagome would lie on the softer pelt instead of his jacket. They would share the bear pelt as a blanket. The only thing they didn't have was a pillow.

'Oh well.' Inuyasha thought. ' I never use a pillow. Kagome can use my arm or something. Better yet she could sleep on my lap!'

As Kagome finished cooking the rabbits, Inuyasha cut up the deer so it could be cooked. While they were eating, Inuyasha decided to ask her.

"Hey Kagome. Would you rather sleep on the floor or on my lap?"

"Whaaa…?"

" Well if you slept on my lap, it would be easier to protect you, plus you could use my thigh as a pillow and get my body heat too!" he said. He really wanted her to sleep on his lap.  
"Sure. Sounds like a great way to stay warm and keep safe."

"Yeah. Plus this way you might get used to it before everyone sees you sleeping on my lap."

"Why would everyone see me sleeping on your lap?"

"Cause mates sleep together. And since for the time being, you're my mate. You have to sleep with me."

"Why must my life be so hard?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"Why must my mate talk to air?" Inuyasha mocked.

So after they finished dinner, Kagome climbed into Inuyasha's lap and fell asleep. Inuyasha looked down at the angel in his lap before he fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Inuyasha: Sorry about the short chapter, but I've had a distracting noise in the background.**

**Me: (muffled screams) FELP!**

**Inuyasha: Shut up!**

**Me: (spits gag) HELP ME! HE'S LOCKED ME IN A PINK ROOM WITH REAL LIVE MY LITTLE PONIES! PLEASE SAVE ME!**

**Inuyasha: It's up to you readers, if you want I'll let her out...**

**Me: SAVE ME!**

**Inuyasha: Or I'll keep her in there till who knows when. I need at least 10 reviews telling me you want her to come out. Please say no.**

**Me: SAY YES! SAY YES! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAY YES!**

**Inuyasha: That's it! SEND IN THE CLOWNS!**

**Me: NOOOOOOOO!**

**Inuyasha: Please review.**

**Till next time**

**Inuyasha in the place of Pay Backs A Bitch**


	5. Dreamer, nothing but a dreamer

**Inuyasha: For some strange and unknown reason more people want the author out. And I am very sorry for not updating but I have been having some technical difficulties. Well here she is opens room**

**Me: You know Ramna and Lum, Akane and Rouga, Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Koga. But do you recall? The most famous hanyou of all? Inu the red cloaked hanyou, Had a very shiny jewel, and if you ever used it, you'd turn into something cool. All of the other humans, Used to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Inu, Join in any human games. Then on one horrendous morn, Kikyo came to say,"Inu, you have betrayed me, I shall seal you to this tree". Then a girl from the future, came up through the old, dry well, and when she saw that hanyou, she went up and broke the spell.**

**Inuyasha: Ummm I probably should gave let her out sooner. So I guess I'll be writing the next chapter because she is mentally unbalanced. I don't own anything, except the responsibility for Pays Backs A Bitch's current state.**

**Inuyasha: ON WITH THE STORY!**

During the night both Inuyasha and Kagome had some strange dreams.

– – **Kagome's First Dream– – **

Kagome was running through the Forest Of Inuyasha, trying to escape them but she could hear them behind her. Getting closer and closer. Thump. Thump. Thump. They were coming. (Now aren't you just waiting to see what it is?)

She looked to the sky. Their were flying ones coming after her as well! She ran between trees trying to avoid them. **(Now who _they_ could it be?)**

All of a sudden more of **them** dropped outta the trees.

"Ahhhhh!" she screamed.

They were getting closer and closer and closer.

– –**End Dream– – **

"INUYASHA!" she screamed as she woke up, waking Inuyasha up in the process **(duh she's in his lap)**

"What's wrong? Where's the fire? Why'd you scream?" he asked.

"There...there...there were giant happy pink bunnies, and flying purple monkeys and nice little green acorn people. There were trying to hug, and kiss, and cuddle me!" she told him her dream and then started to breath normally again.

"Just go back to sleep." Inuyasha told her. "You'll forget it ever happened when you wake up tomorrow morning."

"Ok." she said as she fell asleep again.

– –**Kagome's Second Dream– – **

Kagome was walking through the forest. Literally. She could walk through trees, plants, rocks, and animals. She was transparent.

All of a sudden a flash of silver and red streaked past her transparent body. Then two tiny flashes of red and silver ran past her. They were Inuyasha's kids!

She started running with them to see if she was their mother. She easily kept up with them because she didn't have to worry about trees and stuff like that.

When she got to the hut that Inuyasha and the kids lived in she saw a woman with black hair facing away from her. Then the black haired woman turned around and Kagome was shocked. It as Sango!

– – **End Kagome's Dream– – **

– –**Inuyasha's Only Dream– – **

Inuyasha was like a ghost. He could walk through anything. **(Basically like Kagome)**

He caught Kagome's scent and a couple other scents. **( By a couple I mean two. Sorry, some peoples have a different definition of couple so this is mine) **He couldn't figure out who they belonged to though. No matter hoe hard he tried.

He followed Kagome and the other people's scent to a near by hut and stopped. What he saw was Kagome playing with mini Kagomes.

At first he thought she had been cloned then he realized that they weren't clones, but her kids! He wondered where he was and why he wasn't playing with his mate and children. **(Isn't he confidant)**

The father of the children walked out of the hut and Inuyasha's eyes got really big.** (0.0) **The father was Miroku!

– –**End Dream– – **

Inuyasha and Kagome woke up at the same time looked at each other and said "Tell you in the morning", before falling into dreamless sleep.

**Inuyasha: Ok there's another chapter done. And good news Pay Backs A Bitch is recovering. YAY! **

**Me: Lookie, there aren't any ponies in this world. And why hell would there be? But it doesn't matter. I don't seem to have any friends at my school that seem to care about how I feel. If you go to my school and your reading this it's only the people that are excluding me from everything that I'm mad at. **

**Inuyasha: Ok someone had a bad couple of days.**

**Me: damn right.**

**Inuyasha: We were also wondering if anyone would like to get an e-mail for when we update in cause your not a member of Please tell us in a review. **

**Me: Also if any one has MSN feel free to add me because I really like talking to you guys are you have some really cool ideas.**

**Cya **


	6. Back AWAY from the ears!

**!ATTENTION! **

**I just wanted to say thank you for reviewing. I got over 100 reviews thanks to all your comments. Please click on the link on my author page if you have reviewed. And don't forget to add me to MSN or ask me to send you an e-mail when I update.**

**Me: Ok. That song from the last chapter was from a friend off MSN. She got it off an MSN group.  
www . groups . msn . com / InuyashaFOREVER /. **

**Inuyasha: She's been sick for a while so she hasn't been able to think straight. She's been sneezing and coughing for almost two weeks. But I made her drink that liver potion stuff.**

**Me: It was horrible.**

**Inuyasha: well your better now at least.**

**Me: But today I woke up and said to my self "That dream last night was a sign. I need to update or Thomas the Train Engine will come after me." It was a weird dream but then I was hit with a great idea. So here it is.**

**Inuyasha: I own myself. Not her.

* * *

**

-- Random Cave --

"Master, I have done as you asked and now Inuyasha knows that I'm out to _kill_ Kagome."

"Good job. Now that he know that someone is after Kagome he is joining to try and keep a close watch over her and won't pay as much attention to the others. We will attack his friends, but we won't kill them. He will be worried about them and stop paying attention to Kagome. Then I shall kidnap her again and make her my mate. She was strong enough to kill me once so she will have strong offspring. But now I am much stronger and won't be so easily defeated." said the 'Master'.

"Yes my lord." said Jakoutsu. (sp)

"Leave my site now."

"Yes master." Jakoutsu got up off his knees and left the cave.

"Soon Kagome you will be mine. Soon." an evil laughter filled the air and all the** moths** in the cave flew away. (That's a hint to the trivia question on the bottom of the page.

* * *

"So, Inuyasha. What was your dream about last night?" Kagome asked.

"Well I was like a ghost in the forest. I could walk through everything and nothing could touch me. Like I was there, but not really there. Then I heard you and some kids playing in a field and then I ran to where you were making all the noise and you were surrounded my kids. At first I thought they were ou...uh...I was wondering were your hu..hus..husband shivers in disgust was. (He's upset cause remember Miroku was the father and not him.) Then Miroku came out of the hut and then I woke up." Inuyasha said.

"MY DREAM WAS LIKE THAT TOO!" Kagome screamed.

"HEY WATCH THE EARS!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Oops. Sorry Inuyasha, I forgot. Let me rub them better." Kagome said as she reached her hands out.

"Hey wench. What do you think your doing?" Inuyasha asked as he dodged her hand.

"Stand still my _mate_." Kagome said.

"Hey! Just cause we're _mates_ doesn't mean that you get to rub my ears any time that you want to."

"SIT" Kagome yelled.

"Ahhhhh." Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome crawled on Inuyasha back so that if he got he would knock her onto the ground. Kagome reached up and attacked herself onto Inuyasha's furry ears and started rubbing.

"Doesn't that feel much better now?" Kagome asked when she heard Inuyasha start a low growling noise. It was almost like a purr.

"Err. That's enough. Stop making me make those sounds. And besides what if a demon came along and I was pinned to the ground because some insane human has to touch my ears all day. Then what'll we do Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he tried to get his poor, cute, little ears away from Kagome.

"Then I'll jump off your back, pull you up and hid behind you." Kagome said.

"Keh."

Kagome got up off him and dusted off her skirt. She then started to clean u the cave so that they could leave and go back to camp soon.

"O yeah. Hey wench what was your dream about?" Inuyasha asked. (Isn't he asking a lot of questions today. If I were Kagome I would slap him on the back of the head and say 'no more question for an hour.)

"It was like your except Sango was your wife." Kagome said.

"..."

"What?"

"Why on earth would I mate Sango? Miroku would kill me if he found out I stole the woman of his hearts desire. And if you were ,mated to Miroku then Sango would kill you cause he loves him and she gets jealous when he hits on the village women. If he married you, her best friend, then I'd have to be digging a grave for you when you got engaged cause that's how fast she would kill you."

"Yeah. I can totally feel the love here." Kagome muttered sarcastically.

"I know. Just puts you in the mood to kiss all night long. Or better yet feel each other up?" Inuyasha raised his eye brows in a suggestive manner.

* * *

– – In Inuyasha's head – –

"Catch him demon boi!" screamed Inuyasha's human side.

"I'm trying to Mr. Human. Why don't you help!" yelled the demon part.

"Mwa haha haha haha haha!" screamed the perverted side again. "I am free once again and this time NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

"Tell yeah what" said the author (a.k.a. ME!) "I'll let you out next chapter. Is that ok with you?"

"Ok." walks back to drawing board "No I can think up even better ideas!"

Ok back to the story

* * *

– – Real World – –

"What was that Inuyasha?"

"Nothing"

"Ok"

* * *

**Me: Ok. That's all for now. I'll try and up date sooner.**

**Inuyasha: but first we have a trivia question.**

**Who is the bad guy?**

**Me: Remember he's dead but I brought him back to life. He doesn't really come back though. And he's from before the 4th season. Those are all the clues you get plus the one at the top of the page. Good luck.**

**Cya **

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	7. Here's the perv

Me: Sorry for the long wait. But like people say Better late than never. A.k.a. DON'T KILL ME! hides

Inuyasha: yeah, whatever, she's just a lazy bum

Me: with ramen

Inuyasha: who has worked very hard to put this wonderful chapter up

Me: Congratulations to the following people (if it's **bold** there an author with an account _italics _are anonymous reviewers)

**orangepencils **(with some help)  
_summer  
_**Lauren1  
****Thou Hast** **Forgotten  
**and  
_casey_

Me: The answer was in fact MENOUMARU!

Inuyasha: Are props also go out to

**Celestrial Wolf  
**_ayme  
__I AM A ASSASIAN _

Inuyasha: These people were wrong cause they thought it was Gatenmaru.

Me: This chapter goes out to:

**Tomboy Inu Hanyou  
****C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only  
**and  
**Mr.Garriosn**

Inuyasha: These are the people that wanted a lime and finally got what they wanted.

Me: Here's Chapter 7 of For The Love Of It

Inuyasha: We + Own Nothing

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha had been walking for about ten minutes and Kagome was at the end of her rope. Inuyasha had become more and more annoying. The teenage male way. **(A.k.a. here comes the pervert!)**

– – Inuyasha's Mind– –

"Hehe free at last! I have this entire chapter to my self! No Demon Boi or Human Dude to stop me!" screamed the perverted side **(as he frolicked through the fields...just kidding I had to put that line in)**

**(Incase anyone is wondering instead of saying Inuyasha's Demon Side or Inuyasha's Demon part I've named him Demon Boi. Also I named that part Demon Boi because on MSN groups I'm known as DemonGurl861,DemonGurl for short. And the Human side of Inuyasha is Human Dude because...well I'm the author and I said so.)**

– – Outside of Inuyasha's Head– –

"Kagome, I have slight problem that will happen in about... oh thirty seconds. Basically my third part will take over. My third part's a pervert so please pardon my behavior." Inuyasha rushed to say the last part, knowing that his perverted side was about to be unleashed.** (Does anyone have a funny name that I can use for Inuyasha's perverted side? I have Demon Boi, and Human Dude..so tell me if you have any corny (( or not so corny)) ideas.)**

He gently pushed Kagome away with his last bit of energy before his third part came out. The longer he was able to stall this chapter with action, the less time his perverted side got with Kagome. **(Here's an idea, how about calling the perverted side 'Teenage Male?" No offense to any anyone ((unless you're a guy in my class)) but most of the guys in my class are...to put it mildly..pervs.)**

"Sorry, being in a physical gets some getting used to. The regular Inuyasha's always acting proper and never lets me out to have any fun. But now we can have some fun, right Kagome? Lot's and lots and lots of fun." Perverted Inuyasha said, moving his head closer to Kagome's face with every 'lots' until their noses were almost touching.

"Right?" he asked before **(Slamming her to he ground, putting her into a head lock while screaming "Yeah like that punk? Huh? Do yeah?") **leaning down and tenderly kissing her lips. Kagome gasped a little and Perverted Inuyasha took this as an opportunity to lick the inside of Kagome's lips before drawing his tongue back into his own mouth. He wasn't going to take advantage of gasp by sticking his tongue in her mouth completly.

Perverted Inuyasha **(From this point on I'm just gonna call him Inuyasha because it makes my life SO much easier.)** gently ended the kiss knowing that oxygen was a must. He looked at Kagome's face and smiled warmly. Her cheeks were tinted a light shade of pink and her lips were slightly swollen and red.

Kagome started at Inuyasha in wonder. She never realized how gentle he could be. She unconsciously rose two fingers to her lips to make sure what just happened was real, and not a dream.

'Where did he learn to kiss like that?' she wondered in awe. 'Inuyasha's perverted side said that he wasn't let out much so he hasn't practiced on someone...unless he makes out with Inuyasha's Human form and Inuyasha's Demon form. Ewwww that would be so gross, but it would also mean that Inuyasha was gay. So I think it must be instinct.'

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his arms to give her a gentle hug. He had realized that if he took things slowly, the chances of Kagome leaving him were less. Slow and steady wins the race. That how he would win over Kagome's heart. Slowly and steadily. Too bad Kagome had different ideas. This was supposed to be the perverted side of Inuyasha, not the regular gentle side. Time to bring out the big guns.

While Inuyasha was hugging Kagome, she put her arms around his neck and quietly moaned. Inuyasha's body tensed up a little, and his mind began to wander. And then he relaxed. He probably just popped her back and now it felt better. It happened to him sometimes and whenever the knots in his back were gone he usually let out a quite moan. Yeah, that was why kagome moaned.

A small smile escaped onto Kagome's lips when she felt him tense up underneath her arms. The smile quickly faded though when she realized that he had calmed down too soon. He should have reacted in a different way. He was supposed to do something like lick the rim of her ear. **(Gross. Who find that a turn on? Not me. The idea of some guy licking the outside of my ear? Nu-uh, not gonna happen.) **Or suck on her neck.** (Yes, let's leave evidence so our dad's know what we've been up to.) **Or at least feel her up. **(Miroku)**

Kagome moaned again. This time though it was a little louder and a little longer than the first one. And just so Inuyasha knew what she was moaning about she purred his name after the moan.

Inuyahsa once again tensed up and his mind was thrown into the gutter. Then he realized her game. If she wanted him to make a move on her, then she should have said something earlier. A small smile was on his lips as he plotted what to do to kagome the next time she moaned.

When Kagome felt Inuyasha once again relaxe too soon she decided that she would try one more time. If it didn't work then the perverted side must have gone back inside. She allowed the last moan to escape past her lips before falling silent and hoping that Inuyasha would pick up the hint, and boy did he ever.

Inuyasha quickly broke off the hug and held her at an arms reach. He then pulled her back down and quickly captured her lips with his own. He then pulled away and said "Now, now, now Kagome. We mustn't rush things."

* * *

**Me: ok folk that's all.**

**Inuyasha: Cya later.**

**Inuyasha's perfect quote:**

**I'm not mean... you're just a sissy!**


	8. Attack of the Bunny

**OMG, I am sooo sorry that it's taken me sooo long to update, but things have been weird lately for me. It has something to do with a few minor family issues but's not like my parents are splitting up. It's more like my sister is on a permanent PMS. And it's just "Shawnie, don't worry about it, Shawnie just ignore her, Shawnie can you please watch her" sorry if it seems like nothing but it is. For me at least.**

**Ok, I would like to say thank you to the following authors:**

**orangepencils - InuDude**

**Kogasmaye4Life - pervy guy **

**Celestrail Wolf - Horney Boy or Horney man**

**Kat57 - T.O testosterone overload**

**XoInuzXzNerdiioX - super perverted man**

**Kagz1nonly - dirty boi or peeping inu**

**Once again, I have an annoying trait in my writing please let me know so I can fix it. I just feel the need to express myself...a lot. So sorry **

**And anything in _italics _is an action.**

**I, Shawnie as if I'm telling my middle and last name, do not own Inuyasha. I also don't like cheese very much.

* * *

**

For The Love Of It - Attack of the Bunny

* * *

"Jakotsu, I need you here at once," cried Menomaru.

Jakotsu came running into the room covered in bubbles. He had been having a bubble bath when Menomaru called him.

"Yes my Lord?" he asked while trying to cover his... er... privates.

"It's time to start the next phase of the plan," Menomaru said.

* * *

– With Sango and Miroku –

* * *

"Miroku," Sango said. "Where do you think Inuyasha and kagome are? They left six days ago to see if that Jewel Shard rumor was true. Shouldn't they have been back by now?"

"Now, now Sango dearest. There is no need to worry about Inuyasha and Kagome," Miroku said.

"Oh, I suppose you have some sort of explaintion as to why they have taken such a long time to get there and back," Sango said.

"Actually," Miroku said. "I have two plausible theories."

"Well Miroku would you care to elaborate?" Sango asked.

"Certainly Sango," Miroku said. "My first theory is that while on their travel, a large amount of demons attacked them. Inuyasha managed to defend them but was injured slightly. Kagome, fearing for his life, forced him into a secluded area where she tented to him by bandaging up his wounds and hand fed him ramen."

"Well Miroku," Sango started. "At first your theory seemed quite logical..."

"Yes, yes, I know," Miroku interrupted.

"...but around the end where you get to the part about kagome "fearing for his life" and "feeding him ramen by hand" that I stopped believing you." Sango finished as if she had never been interrupted.

"Well, yeah, I guess it is a bit...,overdone, shall we say. But I personally think that it gives a nice romantic twist to there, somewhat very dull and boring lives," Miroku explained.

"Whatever, just tell me your second theory. Maybe it'll be better than the first one," Sango said.

'I doubt it,' Miroku thought.

"Well Sango, my second theory is that Inuyasha ran ahead and bribed a man to tell us the story of te jewel shard. Then Inuyasha claimed that it would be faster if it were just he and Kagome went to check it out and they tell you, Shippo, and I to stay behind and have a well earned break. Then when they were far enough, they crept into a cave and have been having wild monkey sex for the past six days and nights while pledging there undying love for each other. And while there not having wild monkey sex Kagome is feeding Inuyasha ramen by hand.

Sango looked at Miroku in total disbelief.

'Is this the same man I fell in love with?' she thought. 'When did he get this weird obsession of having people being hand fed by their friends? It might be just me, but I don't thinks this is ver normal.'

"Miroku," Sango said. "What with this sudden need to have Kagome hand feed Inuyasha? I mean, well, isn't Inuyasha old enough to feed himself?"

"Yes Sango. Inuyasha is old enough to feed himself. He is also old enough to choose a mate and have pups. Or as we humans say, children."

"I realize that Miroku. But I neglect to see why that involves Kagome hand feeding Inuyasha."

"Simple Sango, because in the demon world the male is dominate nine times out of ten. And in the beginning of a new, let's say marriage, it's not uncommon for the female would feed the male by hand."

"Wow," said Sango. "There that lazy?"

"No Sango, it's just a formality," explained Miroku.

Sango looked skeptically at Miroku.

"And Inuyasha is really lazy and childish."

"But Miroku," Sango said once again. "Inuyasha and Kagome aren't mates. And every time I ask Kagome if she's in love with someone, she says yes. But no matter how much I bug her, she never tells me his name. All she'll say is that he's loyal, handsome and perfect for her. But there are three guys she could be talking about."

'And who are these guys?" Miroku asked.

"Hojo from her school in the future, Koga, and Inuyasha."

"And how come you think it's those three?"

"Well, Kagome is always telling me about how her future friends want her to go out with Hojo. Apparently he's smart, loyal, and showers her with gifts every time he sees her," Sango explained.

"I see," said Miroku.

"And there's also no denying that both Inuyasha and Koga are handsome. And there both pretty loyal, but..." Sango trailed off.

"But what?" Miroku asked.

"But I'm just not sure that Inuyasha is perfect for Kagome."

"How so?"

"I mean think about all those times that he's run off to see Kikyo, and how he's always picking on Kagome. Sometimes it's like no matter what Kagome does, it's never good enough for Inuyasha."

"Well, I can explain why no matter what Kagome does it's never good enough for him," Miroku said.

"Really? Care to enlighten me."

"Well Kagome comes from another world, where things are much safer. So she's more trusting, and so Inuyasha feels like he needs to teach her to be stronger. Especially after the incident."

"What happened?" Sango asked.

"Well one time, before Kagome and Inuyasha had met any of us, they were traveling when an injured bunny hoped in front of them. Kagome immediately went to help the poor thing. What she didn't notice was the demonic aura around the rabbit. When she got closer, the rabbit leaped at her and bit into her arm. Luckily that's also when Inuyasha killed it. But Kagome's arm had a large gash in it because when Inuyasha killed it, the demon raked it's teeth through Kagome's arm in pain before dying. It healed up with no scar after a couple of weeks, but Inuyasha told me that he still has nightmares about that day sometime," Miroku said.

"Anyways, if there not back by noon tomorrow, we'll go looking for them. Ok Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Ok Sango."

"Goodnight Miroku," said Sango.

"Goodnight Sango," said Miroku.

* * *

END CHAPTER!

* * *

**Once again I m sooo sorry for not updating sooner. I guess I've been a little busy but that is no excuse.**

**Anyways, please review and I'm sorry my sarcastic friend Inuyasha isn't here. He's a little busy. points at tiny closet**

**_weird muffled noise that sounds like 'DEAR LORD! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAVE ME _**

**And please ignore the noise coming from the closet. **

**_bangs on door_ I SAID SILENCE! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE! I WILL GET THE DUCK TAPE! THIS IS PAY BACK FOR THE CLOSEST INCIDENT!**

**_mumbled sounds stop_**

**Until next time**

**Pay Backs a Bitch**


	9. The retarted chapter of ending

**Sadly, it is now time for this story to come to an end. I was seriously considering just deleting it, but that would be mean. I have seen every episode so I've stopped watching the anime and that has been the reason behind the lack of updates. My other stories will also be ending soon, but I will writing more stories, but sadly they will most likely NOT be Inuyasha ones. I have truly enjoyed writing this and it gives me good pleasure to bring you this one last laugh.**

**I would like to remind everyone that this is a Humor story; therefore this is a funny/weird chapter.**

**Actually, it's a pretty retarded chapter, but whatever.**

**I do NOT own Inuyasha and Co. if I did I would have lots of money and would by D.Grey-Man manga.**

* * *

**- With Inuyasha and Kagome -**

* * *

"Inuyasha, tell me again why I have to feed you by hand?" Kagome asked.

"I injured it getting fire wood, remember?" Truth be told he just had the overwhelming need for Kagome to hand feed him.

* * *

**- With Jakotsu and Menomaru -**

* * *

"Today we shall conquer over Inuyasha and Kagome. I call upon all the moths of Japan; COME TO THE CAVE SO WE MAY ASSEMBLE OURSELFS FOR BATTLE!!!" Menomaru yelled.

"That is a very bad idea," Came the voice of his homosexual assistant.

"Why is that?" Menomaru questioned at Jaktosu's reamark.

"Because this place is way too old too hold all those moths" Jakotsu said camly. Too camly.

As the words came out of Jakotsu's mouth the small cave began to fill with moths. As their wings fluttered in a mothy sort of way the walls around them shook. Stalactites on the ceiling trembled with such force that they fell and impaled the many moth monsters, causing others to cry in pain, and beg their master for a larger gathering area in which to gather in.

"Oh snap, this is so not happening," Menomaru said.

"What? You mean the authoress and authoress assistant's horrible puns, or the fact that we're dying…again?" Jakotsu yelled.

"Mostly the first one," Menomaru yelled.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. Dying isn't that big of a deal when you've already died twice," Jakotsu said while fixing his hair. Atfer all, who wanted to be having a bad hair day when they entered hell? Not him.

"Only you would say that." menomaru said accepting his fate.

Those were the last words spoken from either one of them. Mainly because they died, and partially because the angered the person in control of the keyboard.

* * *

**- With Inuyasha and Kagome -**

* * *

Eventually Inuyasha and Kagome made it back to the group where they explained the situation to Miroku, Sango and Shippo. After many, many, many months of pretending to be mates, they eventually decided to be true to their feelings.

When Naraku found out about the commit Inuyasha made to Kagome (for he too was in love with the half demon) he became mentally unstable, and revealed himself to actually be two sadist female midgets. The midgets have spilt up and are currently looking for employment by being Japans number one handy man-er woman.

Inuyasha and Kagome have decided not to have kids because they are smelly little bastards that pull hair and ask dumb questions.

Miroku and Sango have also chosen the path that Inuyasha and Kagome have created.

Now the four of them live together happily while Shippo was forced to America to create a chain of restaurants know as Subway. He is now super rich and visits them ever other year.

Sesshomaru also moved to America and has over time taken on different people. His most recent disguise is none other than Bill Gates and Rin is the person we know as Phoebe from friends.

Jaken is Micheal Jackson and has lost contact with everyone.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Sorry for the randomness but I wanted to go out with an odd bang. Sorry if you don't like but, but o well. I hope you laughed a lot whilst reading this story and while continue to laugh at the odd existence that I call my life. If you are ever in Smithville give me a buzz.**

**Cya ya**

**Pay Backs A Bitch**


End file.
